I'm with You
by Aoi no Tsuki
Summary: -8059- "Katakan apa yang kau rasakan, baik itu marah, cemburu, senang, benci dan sedih. Jangan kau pendam sendiri. Aku tak suka itu," Drabble fict, sho-ai, AU, soft fict. RnR?


**Katekyo Hitman Reborn punya Akira Amano**

**Warning: Shounen-ai, Boys Love, drabble fict. Don't like, don't read!**

**(=00=)**

**~I'm with You~**

_**_8059_**_

**by: Aoi no Tsuki**

**(=00=)**

"Katakan apa yang kau rasakan, baik itu marah, cemburu, senang, benci dan sedih. Jangan kau pendam sendiri. Aku tak suka itu," Seulas senyum terhias di wajah tan Yamamoto. Sedangkan orang yang berada di sampingnya hanya terdiam, menatap wajah sang _rain guardian_, lalu melemparkan pandangannya ke arah lain. "Hm, arigatou."

"Doita, Hayato-chan." ujarnya seraya mengacak pelan rambut perak _storm guardian. _

"Jangan mengacak-acak rambutku, baka!"

**_tsukisukanasitsukisukanasi_**

Peluh membasahi wajah dan tubuh sang _storm guardian_. Dan itu disebabkan oleh kegiatan sehabis berlari yang dilakukan Gokudera. Tangan kanannya menghapus keringat yang meluncur dari dahinya. Ini terlalu melelahkan, sangat melelahkan baginya. Berlari mengitari kota Namimori dengan waktu yang ditentukan.

"Hayato-chan?" Yamamoto berjalan menghampiri kekasihnya.

"... Aku lelah," ujar Gokudera langsung duduk di tengah jalan. Kakinya tak kuat lagi untuk menopang berat tubuhnya.

"Ah? Oke, kita istirahat dulu di sana," tunjuk Yamamoto pada sebuah bangku taman. "Jangan duduk di tengah jalan, Hayato-chan." keluh Yamamoto menarik lengan Gokudera pelan. Entah mengapa Yamamoto selalu ada untuknya, untuk Gokudera Hayato.

"Tak usah pedulikan aku. Hei! Jangan tarik tanganku,"

"Nanti kau jatuh, Hayato-chan. Aku khawatir," Raut wajah Yamamoto berubah drastis. Sirat kekhawatiran benar-benar terpancar di sana.

"Ghaa! Kau berlebihan," protes Gokudera menepis genggaman tangan Yamamoto, lalu berjalan mendahuluinya. Dalam hati Gokudera, ia sangat senang. Senang karena diperhatikan _rain guardian_-nya.

**_tsukisukanasitsukisukanasi_**

Pelajaran ketiga telah selesai dengan dibunyikannya bel istirahat. Seorang pemuda dengan rambut peraknya kini sedang malas-malasnya untuk bergerak. Tangan kanan miliknya bertopang dagu dengan santai. Kemudian, tubuhnya bergerak maju dan meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja. Helaan napas terhembus dari bibir Gokudera.

"Hayato-chan!" panggil suara yang sangat dikenal Gokudera. Sosok pemuda dengan rambut hitamnya kini berdiri di samping meja milik Gokudera. Sebuah senyum lebar terpampang jelas di wajahnya, bersinar.

"Eng, Yakyuu-baka," seru Gokudera tak bergeming dari posisinya. Mata cokelat Yamamoto menatap _storm guardian_ dengan penuh tanya. "Ya, Hayato-chan?"

"Menyebalkan. Aku tak yakin akan mendapat nilai bagus untuk ulangan hari ini," Gokudera menghela napasnya lagi, "aku benci sekolah," lanjutnya.

Senyum kecil ada lagi di wajah Yamamoto. "Hm? Begitu, ya? Kau tak sebodoh aku. Jadi, kupikir kau akan mendapat nilai di atasku,"

Gokudera menegakkan kepalanya, memandang mata cokelat Yamamoto. Tatapan tenang dan sedikit bodoh. "Ya, kau benar. Aku lebih pintar darimu. Terima kasih,"

Tubuh Gokudera pun berdiri tegak, lalu ia berjalan melewati Yamamoto dengan menyembunyikan sebuah senyuman. Rasa kesalnya sedikit hilang karena dia, sang _rain guardian_.

**_tsukisukanasitsukisukanasi_**

"Aku takut jika kau tak ada di sampingku, Takeshi. Tak ada yang mendengarkan keluh kesahku dan tak ada kau yang..." Gokudera terdiam. Secara blak-blakkan kah ia akan berkata pada Yamamoto?

"Yang apa, Hayato-chan?" _Rain guardian_ memiringkan kepalanya. Lagi-lagi sirat tanya nampak di wajahnya.

"Tidak. Tidak jadi. Lupakan saja," Gokudera memalingkan wajahnya.

"Aku tahu pasti masih ada kelanjutannya," Yamamoto tersenyum tipis.

"Intinya aku takut kehilangan kau, Yakyuu-baka. Jadi..." Lanjutkan atau tidak kalimat ini? "...jangan tinggalkan aku, baka!"

Mata cokelat Yamamoto membulat. Rasanya tak percaya jika seorang _storm guardian_ seperti Gokudera mengatakan suatu hal secara terbuka dan langsung. Tapi, kemudian ditepisnya pikiran itu dari benak Yamamoto. Gokudera tak terlalu menutup dirinya pada orang seperti Yamamoto. Paling tidak sedikit.

"Sini, kemari kau. Biar kupeluk, Hayato-chan," Kedua tangan Yamamoto menarik tubuh Gokudera dalam pelukannya, sedikit membuat kaget _storm guardian._ "...aku tak akan meninggalkanmu. Terima kasih,"

Gokudera terdiam dalam pelukan hangat yang ia rasakan. Kali ini tak perlu protes. Karena yang ia butuhkan adalah kasih sayang. "Terima kasih untuk apa?" tanyanya pelan.

"Terima kasih karena kau mau berbagi tentang apa yang kau rasakan padaku. Aku senang,"

"Baka," Gokudera tersenyum. "Mana ada orang yang berterima kasih hanya karena hal seperti itu,"

Yamamoto melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh Gokudera. Kedua pasang mata itu saling menatap. Yamamoto tersenyum. "Ada kok. Aku orangnya. Hehehe..."

Kemudian semu merah tak bisa dihindari lagi oleh Gokudera. Dan di depan _rain guardian_ warna yang manis itu terlihat.

"Oh~ Aku menyukaimu, Hayato-chan. Sangat menyukaimu. Unyuu~" Jemari Yamamoto mencubit langsung kedua pipi kenyal Gokudera. Setelahnya, sebuah pukulan keras mendarat di perut Yamamoto. Ouch! Sakit namun penuh cinta.

"Teganya Hayato-chan padaku," seru Yamamoto dengan perkataan manja yang dibuat-buat.

"Yakyuu-bakaa! Menyingkir dariku!" keluh Gokudera yang mengelus-elus pipinya sendiri. Bisa-bisa pipi kenyalnya tak berisi lagi karena cubitan maut dari _rain guardian_ miliknya. Berlebihan, memang. Tapi, begitulah pikir Gokudera.

**Terima kasih karena kau selalu ada di sampingku. **

**Dari Gokudera untuk Yakyuu-baka.**

**...END...**

**(=00=)**

**Mugyaa~~ **

**8059 Lagi yang Tsuki buat. Yeahh~~ Love this pairing. ;3**

**Mohon maaph jika masih ada kesaLahan daLam fict Tsuki. **

…skaLi ripiew tetep ripiew ayo maju kasih ripiew…

**Arigatou Gozaimashu**

**Aoi no Tsuki**


End file.
